The present invention relates to a sewing machine having a work supporting surface convertible into a free arm.
In some of the prior art sewing machines of this type an extra or supplemental base was provided separately detachable from the sewing machine head. This arrangement was found to be inconvenient for the operator when either altering the sewing operation from a flat to a tubular fabric or storing the machine in a portable case. In addition, the supplemental base when separated from the main base necessitated larger storage space with the added possibility of its being lost.
In other known prior art the supplemental base is hinged to the sewing machine and swings out of the way when not in use. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that a larger area was required for the operation of the sewing machine and often times the activity of the operator was hindered.